This invention relates to a game-of-skill, spinning, balance toy.
Of the numerous toys previously proposed in the prior art, the great majority suffer one or more drawbacks economically due to limitations inherent to their design or function. For maximum consumer appeal, a toy should have a characteristic design and function to be adapted for use by persons of all ages, indoors and outdoors, require some physical exertion, entail some, or better yet, varying degrees of skill for mastery, and supply entertainment when used by a solitary manipulator or by several in mutual competition. A further characteristic, of course, is a simplicity resulting in ease of manufacture and low cost.
Certain spinning toys, such as those commonly known as "hula-hoops" and "Frisbies" meet such requirements and, thus, have met with relatively wide commercial success, and the search has continued in the art for additional toys having such characteristics.